Windom
, Windam, is a robotic capsule monster who first appeared in Ultraseven. He was the first capsule monster to appear. Subtitle: History Ultraseven The first of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultraseven, Windom was a robotic imitation of a giant life form from planet Metal. Windom was first used to fight an Alien Cool's saucer fleet. Windom destroyed a few saucers, but the saucers started to fire their beams, forcing Dan to summon him back. Windom reappeared to fight the Alien Kanan's ship (which was disguised as a lighthouse). As Windom approached it, he was struck by two beams that brainwashed him into attacking Dan. Ultraseven fought Windom and broke the hypnotic spell by firing a weaker version of the Emerium Ray. Once freed, Windom tried to attack the base again, but was hit by another ray that made him fall unconscious, forcing Ultraseven to recall him again. Windom was used for the last time against Alien Guts. After Guts fooled around with his teleporting, he summoned his saucer that fired a beam that engulfed Windom in flames, killing the capsule monster, never to be used again during Seven's stay on Earth. Fortunately, Windom was revived as he was seen again during Belial's second attack on the Land of Light. Trvia *Originally, Windom was suppose to fight Riggah (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos,) but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new capsule monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. Therefore, Agira was created and used instead *Windom's roar is a lower-pitch, Mechani-Kong roar. Ultraseven (Heisei) Windom reappeared in episodes 3 and 6 of the Heisei Ultra Seven series. In this series, Windom was first summoned to drive off the Remojo aliens away when Dan was trapped and unable to transform. He was used again to help Miclas fight the monster, Zabangi. During the fight, Windom was forced to the ground and Zabangi crushed his chest, killing him. Miclas was also killed. Ultraman Mebius Windom reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as a Maquette Monster. After Bogar was destroyed, a second Maquette Monster was proposed and created for use to GUYS after Miclas was deemed as a "failure." Just like Miclas, he was based on another Capsule Monster from Ultra Seven's time, Windom. Windom was first used to attack Dinozaur Reverse and while he did not win the fight, he took orders without hesitation or problems. Therefore, more work was put into making Windom more stronger and more capable of a fighter, including the use of mind control on the robot via radio signals, but that plan was sabotaged when Earthtron and Kelbeam attacked the control site. He was last seen being used in this form to battle an out-of-control Maquette Zetton inside GUYS's computer network, alongside Miclas and Ultraman Mebius. Fire Windom After a series of experiments, Fire Windom was created. He debuted in episode 24. With a flamethrower-type appendage attached to his left hand, Windom was enhanced with more fire attacks based on those from Zetton, Pandon (from Ultra Seven,) and Black End (from Ultraman Leo.) From that point on just like Miclas, Fire Windom would be used again by GUYS whenever there was a monster attack and if either GUYS nor Mebius were in need of help. Windom would go on to battle other monsters such as: Insectus and Roberuga. When he was first tested, he fought against holograms of Mukadender and Birdon, but the testing site was sabotaged by Yapool (whom had possessed Ryu of Team GUYS.) He was also used to battle against Glozam, but was defeated with ease. Trivia *In regards to appearance, Fire Windom's head fin is red and his left hand is replaced with a flamethrower. *Fire Windam made an appearence in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 10 as part of a flashback referencing Ultraman Taro's pupil, Mebius Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Windom reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Windom fought Salamandora. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Windom destroyed Salamandora with his Laser Shot. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Windom was originally suppose to battle Dorako. *The Windom Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Windom's appearance in the film. *Seeing as these were Dan's original Capsule Monsters, it was finally revealed that Windom was repaired after being destroyed by Alien Guts. Data - Fire= Fire Windom Stats *Height: micro ~ 40 m *Weight: 0 ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Maquette monster capsule Powers and Weapons *Fireball Blast Shot: Fire Windom can emit and then launch powerful, missile-strength blast ball of fire from the turret cannon on its left hand. *Extraordinary Jumper: In battle, Fire Windam can jump and leap high and far through the air to amazing heights easily. Fire Windam Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Fire Windam Fireball Blast Shot.png|Fireball Blast Shot }} Gallery Windam-Showa.jpg Wndm vs Dnzr.jpg|Windom vs Dinozaur Reverse Mebius,Miclas & Windam.jpg Fire Windam Charge Fireball.png|Fire Windam Charge Fireball Windom I.png Windom Fire.png Windom Legends pic.png 261px-Windam1.jpg|Windam in an Ultra Zone sketch 268px-Windam_and_Alien_Kanan.jpg|Windam and Alien Kanan in an Ultra Zone sketch Windom pic.png Windom pic I.png Windom pic II.png Windom fire pic.png Figure Release Information Rarity !B)Rfvf!Bmk~$(KGrHqV,!isEv1+0EkpdBMMyrkeOI!~~ 35.jpg|Mini Big Head Windom Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven's capsule monsters Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Marquette Monster Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Fire Kaiju